


Speculating Six

by storiofmylife



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, that time Isabela taught Bethany some things, when being a bisexual comes in handy, women loving women is my brand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiofmylife/pseuds/storiofmylife
Summary: "Men are only good for one thing, but women are good for six." Bethany becomes consumed by curiosity and discovers just what Isabela means.





	Speculating Six

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy this lovely moment of time between a pairing I truly adore! Since I didn't get the time to write a full novel length of their time together (though don't rule it out for the future), here are some steamy moments between two women falling in love (and sex).

Bethany stopped trying to speculate the future long before they’d arrived at Kirkwall. The world had just decided things for her and while she tried to remain optimistic on the outside, she knew that shit just happened. 

This was exactly why when she walked into the Hanged Man and first laid eyes on Isabela, Bethany decided to ignore the feelings bubbling inside her. At first she easily avoided the effects of Isabela’s panty dropping smirk, but as time went on, as things turned more dire, Bethany couldn’t avoid imagining more than a conversation with the pirate queen. 

“Copper for your thoughts, young Hawke?” The woman in question’s voice broke through her late night thoughts.

Bethany turned her gaze from the drink on the bar to the brown eyes that were now sitting beside her. “Don’t you have enough money as a Captain?”

“Perhaps, but the best way to keep my wealth is to avoid spending it.” 

Bethany couldn’t hold back the laughter that overcame her. After a grueling day with her older sibling roaming around Kirkwall, it was nice to laugh. 

“What as you so downtrodden, sweetness?” Isabela waived down the barmaid as she spoke. 

“A day with Hawke is not always cheerful.” 

“Ah,” she paused to take a long swig of her drink, then turned her attention fully on Bethany. “You could always find a way to distract yourself.” 

The tone in Isabela’s voice only made her eyes roll, “I highly doubt a drunk man in this tavern would do the trick.”

Isabela planted her boots back onto the ground and moved closer than she’d ever been before. “Men are only good for one thing, but women are good for six.” Before Bethany could break from her surprise, the pirate was already making her way towards Varric and a game of Wicked Grace. 

* * *

It had been weeks since that conversation and Bethany hadn’t stopped thinking about what Isabela insinuated. It consumed most of her free time thought and she had decided enough was enough. 

Approaching Isabela in a dark corner of the Hanged Man, Bethany didn’t give the pirate enough time to greet her other than a confused, “Sweetness?” Her lips were rough against Isabela’s but within no time the pair were forcing open the door to Isabela’s room. 

As Isabela’s fingers trailed up and down Bethany’s back, their breathing now calm, Bethany tilted her head to look at the equally naked woman. “What are the 6 things?”

Isabela’s grin widened and she moved to align her body against Bethany’s. “You’ll have to find out, sweets.” 

Perhaps if Bethany took the time to speculate the future of their connection, she’d have guessed just what Isabela meant.

**\--1--**

It had been another week before Bethany figured out one of the ways that a woman is better in bed than a man. Isabela hadn’t confirmed it, but the way the pirate’s lips felt sliding down her chest, then stomach, then just above her overheating core, did.

Isabela’s lips never hesitated against her sex. It felt so good that she never noticed Isabela switched to playing her fingers against her clit and reached for something new. The phallic instrument wasn’t completely unfamiliar to her but Bethany could barely comprehend anything that wasn’t Isabela’s mouth. “It’s time to play, sweetness.” 

She’d easily accommodated the additional pressure inside her, but what she never got used to was the raw pleasure that came with the sudden vibrations. As Isabela pushed and pulled and teased her with the vibrator, Bethany’s screams and moans took over the room. 

**\--2--**

While the vibrator became a frequent visitor to their bedroom sessions, Bethany had been craving even more. It was nothing against the skills of Isabela, it had everything to do with a need to have more of the pirate captain. 

She got her wish one late evening at the Hanged Man. 

The Wicked Grace game with the crew had long been over. Either their companions had passed out drunk in their chairs or had left for their own beds, leaving Bethany and Isabela alone to continue a game that had less to do with cards and more to do with willpower. 

They barely spoke as they exchanged glances and raised eyebrows. While Bethany chose to avoid all physical contact, Isabela’s strategy was to slowly move her bare foot up and down the younger Hawke’s body. Bethany’s long dress was no obstacle for Isabela’s enticing offer of pleasure. As she rubbed against her sex, Bethany had to avoid showing any emotion on her face, laying down another card. Isabela raised both eyebrows, smirked even more, and placed down her cards face up. They both knew what it meant, the game was over and Isabela’s streak of success continued for another evening. 

“Don’t worry, I know just what prize I want instead of your gold.” With that the pirate’s foot was gone and her hand was being pulled in the direction of Isabela’s room. They made it to the hallway when Isabela had pushed Bethany against the wall, a hand tangled in her hair, tongue running along her neck, bodies aligned. 

Bethany should have been concerned with whomever could walk by, but as soon as Isabela’s fingers were running along her lower lips, nothing else mattered.

**\--3 & 4--**

The next two ways were discovered at once and ended up being one of her favorite memories. Hawke had asked the two women to accompany them to a mission at a high class tavern. The fancy garbs all of them wore did nothing to stop Bethany from wanting to push Isabela against the nearest surface. Instead she was forced to spend all evening watching her own sibling and Isabela flirt with the nobles. Bethany, stuck as lookout, was lucky that no trouble came considering how many drinks she’d had. The only time she’d been close to Isabela in hours was as she walked by and tickled her fingers against Bethany’s hip. 

It made everything worse. 

With a sore mood, Bethany merely nodded at Hawke’s dismissing of the mission as a loss. As soon as Isabela had the chance, she was trying to rub her body up against her own. 

Tipsily pulling away, Bethany went to the bartender for a whole bottle this time. As soon as it was in her hands, she wasted no time in bringing it to her lips. 

“Bit much for you there, sweetness.” Isabela’s voice broke through her moping. The captain grabbed the bottle from her and placed her hand once more on her hip, which was exposed thanks to the high class style of dress she was wearing. Bethany’s breath hitched immediately, the alcohol making it harder for her to hold back. 

“If you come with me to the room I’ve rented for us, I’ll happily make you feel even more.” This time her hand squeezed her hip, fingers digging in sinfully. 

The last thing Bethany remembered was pushing Isabela down onto the bed, dress long gone, and her tongue following the path of wine she’d poured between the captain’s breasts.

**\--5--**

As time went on, Isabela and Bethany’s relationship had evolved more than just evenings. It had become more than either expected, which again, Bethany hadn’t taken the time to truly ponder on. 

Instead every moment together was treasured and remembered. Which was why as Bethany’s sweaty body was laying on the plethora of pillows Isabela kept, she’d barely hesitated to agree to trying something new. 

Isabela had been rummaging in their closet for nearly a minute, but the orgasm she’d just given Bethany had made time seem to float. When she returned, Isabela called out for Bethany to look at her. 

The leather straps around the tanned woman’s hips and thighs caught her attention first. It was enthralling but she’d have to save that for later. The phallic object that hung between her legs made an eyebrow raise. It was equally a question and a challenge which encouraged Isabela to move back onto the bed. Instead of getting on top, however, Isabela sat back against the pillows and pulled Bethany above her. Immediately she rubbed the strap on against Bethany’s sex and that was the end for her.

**\--6--**

While the pair had been using sex as emotional support as well as pleasure, over time they’d grown to more slow and relaxing motions. It wasn’t always filled with raw passion, in the darker moments, the passion was subtle and filled with (dare she say) love. 

Their bodies would rub together as a hug turned into a rhythm only they heard. Isabela would take the time to bring Bethany to near orgasm multiple times before letting her fall over the proverbial cliff. Their hands would be clutched together during most, if not all, of their passion filled movements. Yet, their favorite parts were when fingers lightly ran up and down breasts and thighs. 

It was one particular quiet moment filled with soft moans that Isabela finally addressed what she’d said so long ago. “There are more than six things a woman is good for, you know.”

Up until that point, Bethany had forgotten her original curiosity that led them to that moment. With a soft laugh filled with a moan at the way Isabela’s fingers curled inside her. “Oh?”

“Would you like to stay around to find out what they are, sweetness?” The softness within Isabela’s tone was one that Bethany had never heard out in public before, and rarely when they were alone together. 

“I’d love to, Issy.” Her hand ran through the pirate captain’s waves, giving a soft tug to bring their lips together. “Perhaps I could even show you some ways of my own.”

The women smiled at each other, foreheads resting against one another, deciding that they’d think of a future together. 


End file.
